


glasgow con report

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Declassification (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Boy / Michael Shanks, wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile.Author's notes:Tamy ordered that I put this up so she could read. *sigh*





	glasgow con report

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Tamy ordered that I put this up so she could read. *sigh*

  
Author's notes: Tamy ordered that I put this up so she could read. *sigh*  


* * *

glasgow con report

### glasgow con report

#### by linsey

Date Archived: 04/07/02  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Characters/Pairings:             
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes: Tamy ordered that I put this up so she could read. *sigh*  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

**GLASGOW CON REPORT**

I say report, but it's more just 'what I can remember' because we were not allowed to video the event. Also, we were all told not to ask for hugs, even though London got them. Michael was on top of a stage so there was no safe way to get to him, plus, it would have slowed down the evening. 

He was on stage for over an hour, it was late in starting at around 7.15pm. Small crowd of about 200 people and Lexa Doig was sitting right in front of the group of us and we didn't even notice! It was the blond hair and glasses - threw us off! We were in the second row as we all got into the queue really quickly. Michael Shanks was about 10 yards away from us. I _so_ hope my pictures come out okay! 

So, I didn't write anything down and I don't remember too much (well, this report is loooong so I think I remember more than I'm letting on!) so this is in no particular order. 

He came on stage, plain jeans lovely top and _that_ leather jacket and the lovely little goatee. He looked fantastic, much better in person! He was comfortable, told us he was a bit shy but he certainly didn't seem it. Very cheeky and playful and nothing like Daniel. 

Okay, questions. Again, he was asked about leaving and why, and again he told us the same thing. He'd talked with Brad, they didn't want to give Daniel loads more to do so he'd said "fine I guess this is where we part" and he did a gesture of being shown the door. 

He was asked if he was happy with meridian, and he knows it's being shown here on Wednesday, yet he's never seen it. He was kind of in the middle. He said he understood why they'd done it the way they had but he wasn't completely happy with it. He made the point of saying he was one of those actors who is very critical of his own work and is only ever happy with about 10% of what he does. 

There was this really cute kid at the back wearing a Daniel tee, which Michael spotted, who asked why Daniel was so unlucky! Why did he always die? Michael laughed about that and said he saw himself as the Scoobydoo of the group who was there to get them in trouble but that that was a good thing because it showed the character had flaws. He may be unlucky, but he certainly gets lucky a lot of the time! Daniel has been with quite a few women on the show! 

He was asked about why Daniel and Sam were always paired together on missions, simple answer that Jack and Teal'c would be needed to go blow things up while Sam and Daniel would go talk about stuff at the side and it seemed to be a dynamic that worked. 

Okay. Best question of the night. Biblio had been dying to ask it. The question, and I quote. "Does Jack actually know CPR?" He knew straight away exactly what she meant! He said, rather animatedly, that in the original script the CPR was written in and, okay, fine, Jack gives Daniel CPR. But Rick and Michael looked at each other and said "Hell no! You're not coming anywhere near me!" He was really cute as he did the impressions of him and Rick emphatically saying "no" and Rick saying instead that "he'd just slap you on the face and miraculously you'll be breathing again". 

Biblio got to ask her second question too. In 'beneath the surface' commentary, Peter Deluise talked about his unusual attraction to MS. In absolute power, Peter Deluise shot from behind, as we all know. Was that intentional? Michael wasn't quite sure what was being asked at first. But he said he didn't know what went on with Peter. He'd answered earlier that Peter was a good director because he'd acted so he "knew their (the cast's) pain", but that "Peter always knew when an actor was slacking off". Eventually, Biblio told him he'd have to watch it and Michael said "it's really hard to see back there though!" 

He made a point of saying that in 'upgrades', he'd notice a lingering shot of Anise leaving the infirmary. He did impressions of both a normal exit and the one she had! The first one was a quick, 'okay I'm leaving now and back to look at someone's face' but for Anise it was a slow walk to the back of the stage. He'd noticed _that_ "because I was looking!" 

And "back there" is v. nice, btw. He was asked to show us his ass, which he dutifully complied with after explaining about the show he'd been on called 'the test' in which he was asked what his best feature was and he'd replied with 'his ass'. So he turned round, pulled up his jacket and showed us his ass. I _think_ I got a picture of it! 

And the all important question of "boxers or Y-fronts?" He couldn't tell the Glasgow accent though! "wife what?" !!! Eventually we got it through to him that we meant briefs and they were called Y-fronts because of the Y-shape at the front. "Erm.. okay, the second one! (And then in a bad Scottish brogue) 'Y-fronts'" 

He also did a lovely impression of the 'puff and ruffle' in other words, what the guys do when a pretty lady comes to guest star and the guys all preen like peacocks. It was so cute, kind of like Joey from friends. He walked across the stage and pointed and said "hi... how are you?..." Audience was in hysterics. Then he did what the girls do when a pretty lady comes to guest star, which he could only describe as the 'wounded lamb'. It was basically a full blow pout and puppy dog eyes. He said it was like the girls were waiting for someone to come along and say, "Yes, you are much prettier than she is" 

He was asked if he'd ever wanted to do a musical episode of Stargate. To which he burst into hysterics and said "did you guys see 'Urgo'?" yes we replied, "Did you see us doing row your boat?" yes, "yeah, that was bad." He did however say that he'd have liked to do a musical but not sure if Stargate could pull it off. Chris would probably like to do one, "you know Chris Judge has an r &b album out" To which he then looked at all of us and burst into hysterics "yeah..." (I think he thought Chris having an album out was rather amusing!...) But Rick can't sing at all and prefers to do speech singing. 

What character would he be if he couldn't be Daniel? He said he would have loved to be a Nox because they have really cool hair. But that he was the other character he always wanted to be because he got to be Thor and he'd wanted to play that kind of omnipotent being so that was pretty cool. 

He was asked to describe himself (Michael not Daniel) and it was so cute. He launched into a little spiel with a baby voice and lisp "Well I'm six foot tall... wearing a leather jacket..." He described himself as cheeky, able to come out with good one-liners sometimes, and being a smart ass. He was really cheeky at school. He never really got into trouble because he got away with being cheeky. 

Did Michael speak any foreign languages? "No. He had been made to learn French at school as everyone was in Canada, as Canada is a bilingual country *cough*bullshit*cough*. (Very funny moment!) And that he could probably understand some of it but because he was from British Columbia he'd never had a chance to use it so he'd forgotten most of it." So what subjects at school did he excel in apart from drama? "Anything that involved memorizing stuff. Subjects like history. When it came to things like maths, when you have to learn things then apply them? I suuuuuuuucked!" 

Another of the good ones was from our group and I'm so sorry I can't remember her name! But the question was in two parts for a reason. First part. Do you know Daniel very well? He wasn't sure where it was going but answered "yes" Next part - so would you kindly list all 23 languages please? Everyone in hysterics. His answer "German. Because I had to speak it in an episode... and that's, like, it... " He talked about how the fans knew a heck of a lot more than he did when it came to that kind of thing mostly. 

He was asked whose idea it was to cut his hair. He said it was his. He'd hated the long hair and having to get the hairdryer out and after 2 years enough was enough. But he'd been a little annoyed that it had never been explained in the script, and that's happened a few times so in small victories (or "what's that episode called? The one with the submarine and the replicators?" small victories! "Boy, you guys are gooooood!") Chris Judge had come back from hiatus with the thing on his chin and a head full of blond hair. He managed to keep the thing on his chin but the writer's had refused to write anything about it in the script. So on set, the guys were talking and they wanted to acknowledge it so that's where the bit at the bottom of the ramp comes from with Daniel reaching up to touch it and Jack at the side gesturing to leave it alone. 

He was asked if the pout was something he'd given Daniel. I don't really remember his answer, I was too busy laughing at his expression and trying to get a picture of the pout he did for us. I think it was just him though. 

He was asked about the glasses and if Daniel takes his contact lenses on missions. He said yes, Daniel takes contacts with him but that he'd also been told that there are special combat glasses that soldiers are given "at least, that's what I was told, but I've never seen a soldier wearing them on CNN yet..." He said it was inconsistent sometimes but it depended on the directors. Some would make a point of saying that they wanted to see Daniel's eyes. 

What episode was the most challenging for him to do? 'Legacy' probably, because he had to get into that state of mind so that he was bouncing off the white walls and stuff. But what he does find difficult are the episodes, like, 'desperate measures' when he just has to stand around at the back while everyone else does stuff. (Cue a whole bunch of us groaning and laughing. Yes, Michael, we feel your pain...) 

He'd been welcomed to Scotland by everyone as he was being asked questions, and we'd all read the interview where he'd been sitting watching 'Braveheart' so he was asked about his Scottish heritage and if that was why he liked the film. He started by saying that he's heard that the Scots hadn't liked the film so he asked if we liked it and got a completely mixed response of 'yes' and 'no'. So it turned into a poll. "Hands up if you liked it" "hands up if you didn't" he thought it looked kind of fifty-fifty. He said maybe it was his Scottish heritage that made him like it but for all he knew his ancestors had been hiding in the hills. But he liked "that kind of underdog film and it was neat that the Scots got to have a hero." 

Did he pick all the sci-fi stuff for a reason? With regards to 'Stargate', 'Andromeda', 'Outer Limits' and 'Escape from Mars', he explained why people like to produce their stuff in Canada and for him, as an actor who wouldn't really work outside Canada, it's a case of getting what comes up and it has been a lot of sci-fi. 

Did he think Stargate would open doors for him, or close them? He didn't think either. Stargate wasn't too popular in the US or Canada even though it was very well received in the UK, Germany, France and Australia, so every time he went for auditions it was a case of "you're on what show? Oh, I've never seen that. And which one are you? The one with the glasses okay..." So with people not having seen it much he didn't think it would really do much for his career in that respect, but that it had taught him a lot about the process and directing so he had learned a lot more from Stargate so it would help him in that regard. 

He was asked about auditioning for Star Trek and not getting it. Would he like to come to the UK and work? He said he'd like to do theatre here, but he didn't think it was especially feasible for him to do so at the moment in his career, plus the fact that he wouldn't want to be that far away from his daughter at this stage in her life. 

He said that right now, after he was done in London next weekend, he flies back to LA to see Tatiana and to do the rounds for pilot season. 

Asked about directing 'double jeopardy' and if that was the one he picked? He said there was no was he'd be allowed to pick an episode but he'd been looking forward to a nice character piece. But he was then told the one he'd prepped for (prodigy) was NOT his and that he'd be doing DJ. He said it was really tough and very visual but he had a great team behind him telling him what he shouldn't do - whispering to him "don't do that...". 

Asked about being Machello. Said it took about 7 hours for the makeup everyday and he was being called in at 2am to get it done. That was really hard on him because 2 in the morning is normally when he goes to bed. That week was really tough for him, and confusing at times as he was acting someone else acting Daniel, being acted by him... he said he got about 2 hours sleep every night for that week. 

He was asked if there was a blooper reel. He wishes there was one but there isn't because the first season didn't have any made and after season2 they moved onto 35mm and the studio, the pencil pushers, said it would cost too much to get one made up, but that it would be really funny to see one though because it shows how relaxed the set was. He said people had seen the set as a rather 'unprofessional' attitude but that it wasn't, it was just fun and that guest stars would often comment on how great the set's atmosphere was. 

Asked about practical jokes on set. Because he's seen as cheeky maybe he'd done some. But all he said was about how on location Chris Judge had taken a cable and wrapped an AD around a tree, and then everyone had left him there! 

What other Shakespeare character would he like to play? He said he'd have liked to do Henry V but he didn't think it was a good one to do at the moment. I've never read/seen Henry v (yet) so I can't remember much... because I was still staring at him at that point... but he explained a little about the character and how it probably wasn't a good one to do at the moment. Something like that anyway... 

What would you be if you weren't an actor? He always wanted to a hockey player. Then he talked about going to get his degree and how he'd originally planned to go into advertising or something that had some sort of decent creative input but he got into acting instead. 

"How did it feel, at long last, to look up at RDA and say 'you stupid son of a bitch'?!" this from Jimmy - who shows up everywhere! 

Answer - Originally, in the script, it was only written as 'you son of a bitch' but Michael said he doesn't like that as an insult, because it really doesn't do it enough really (cue audience laughter as he tries to make it sound good) so he just _had_ to add in the 'stupid' part. As far as I can remember, he said he enjoyed it, it was written well and it had a good impact. He made a point of saying it was hard on the characters because "there is a deep friendship between jack and Daniel". 

There is so much more that he said but I think I'm running out of stuff I remember. All I can say is that he was such a lovely person, even more gorgeous in real life. It seemed like a stand up comedy act for the most part as he had us all in stitches! I can't really think of any words to sum up how great he was. 

In the autograph queues he was really nice, talking a little with us, smiling. People were giving him presents and stuff. Lexa was great too. She wasn't as in demand for signing as Michael was, but when I got to her she saw my t-shirt and _loved_ it. It was 'the balcony scene' stick man t-shirt Emony made for me that is up at her site. Lexa is certainly not opposed to anything slash! She started talking about how in Frankfurt she's seen so much more slash. She laughed at the t-shirt. And both she and Michael were nice enough to let the people in the auto queue get nice pictures of them looking into the camera. 

He posed at the end with Lexa for anyone who still had anything on their spool left (d'oh!) and they kissed for the cameras and did the googoo thing. They look really sweet together. 

And as Catspaw pointed out - 'The camera really does add pounds, there's nothing on him!" Which is true. He is V. buff. 

All in all, a lovely day. I not only met my hero (Michael, obviously!) but we also got to see Lexa Doig and I got to meet the wonderful people I'd been talking to online for so long. Now... just a few days until Wolf SG-4... 

Linsey McArthur  
28 January 2002 

One last bit that I've managed to remember now that I've got my photos back from the shop. 

"Michael? What have you stood on?"  
Cue Michael turning around to look at the back of his boot. "Guys! You didn't tell me! You just let me stand up here for ages like this!" Turns out it was some silly string that he'd stood on ( "I just came from a New Year's Party.") so he took most of it off. It was then pointed out to him that there was more. "Oh, I'm gonna keep that bit. It's my souvenir of Scotland!"   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to linsey


End file.
